onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Naiya Naiya no Mi
The Naiya Naiya no Mi is a Logia type Devil Fruit that gives it's eater the ability to transform into diamond. It was eaten by Kashira Gonjou the captain of the Diamond Head Pirates. Appearance The Naiya Naiya no Mi looks like a light blue apple that is significantly larger than a normal apple. It has thick black swirls and a hazle brown stem. Strengths Being a Logia type Devil Fruit Naiya Naiya no Mi grants the user the ability to transform into a natural element, which for this fruit is the mineral Diamond. The user can harden his/her body into the mineral. While doing so their body becomes clear and glassy like the mineral itself. The user becomes almost completely invincible to fire arms and melee weapons. While the user's size doesn't change at all, his weight is increased. The user will become very heavy and very hard to move. While in this form the user doesn't have to breath, which prevents suffocation, while all the user's other abilities, excluding taste, will work normally. Weaknesses Besides the normal weakness for devil fruit users, the Naiya Naiya no Mi has a number of weaknesses. The greatest weakness of this fruit is mobility. The user will not be able to move while transformed. The user will be vulnerable to drills. Certain weapons such as guns or cannons may leave a crack or scratch in the user. The user is also vulnerable to explosives while in this form. If the user's diamond form is cracked, it will have an impact on the human form as well. A scratch would result in a scratch on the user's own skin while a crack, may become a large wound that could keep the user from fighting. When he is cracked, the user will usually switch out of the transformation. Usage The user, though he cannot move, would have a wide set of abilities to use while in his diamond form. He could jump off a building and then turn into diamond to take the impact, sustaining no injury from the fall. They may turn into diamond and catch a cannonball from an enemy ship, or be fired as a cannonball themselves. The user can also position their body in the form of weapons. If someone is strong enough he/she could lift him/her and fight as a team. The usage of this fruit in that manner is used by Kashira Ganjou and one of his ship mates. Attacks '''Naiya Naiya no Human Shield - '''The user will make themselves as wide as possible and transform, becoming a human shield. While this shield must remain stationary, someone strong enough could possibly carry it around. '''Naiya Naiya no Human Sword - '''The user brings his feet together and sticks his hands out. When he transforms, the legs are supposed to be the blade, the arms the guard, and the neck the handle. This can be used in a number of ways. A person who is strong enough could pick the user up and use him/her as a sword or, if the user as fired as a cannonball, he/she can change forms in mid air from a cannonball to a sword. The sword would either stick itself into the ship, or impale one of it's crew. '''Naiya Naiya no Human Canonball - '''The user will curl up into a ball and then transform. They can be fired as a cannonball or possibly thrown by someone strong enough. '''Naiya Naiya no Human Top - '''The user sticks his arms and legs out at an angle. While this ability has no use by itself, someone strong enough could possibly spin and direct it, eliminating groups of enemies at once. '''Naiya Naiya no Human Lock - '''The user puts the enemy into a headlock, then transforms. Since the user is made of diamond, the lock cannot be broken and the locker will never tire. The weight from the form also brings the enemy down. While using this ability the user is left defenseless (Beside their diamond hard skin) so this is better used against a single opponent. This is not the extent of these abilities. It all depends on the imagination of the user. Trivia *This fruit is my first creation. *This is a self-activated ability and cannot be trained to use upon impact. *It is made to be used as a combination with somebody who is insanely strong, though with extensive training, the user can become a deadly weapon by themselves. *This fruit was made before Jozu of the whitebeard pirates was revealed to have the ability to turn to diamond(its curently unknown if he posses a logia or parmecia though). Category:Logia